Starclimber
by The Snosrap
Summary: Sequel to Skybreaker & Airborn. When Matt finds the plans his father made before he died he begins to put these plans into action with the help of Miss De Vries, of course. His father's Plans? To Leave Earth for the first mission to Space.
1. Nervous

Star Climber, Sequel to Skybreaker & Airborne

Disclaimer: I do not own these books or the character

Chapter 1: Nervousness

I was nervous. I mean I had fought creatures no one had ever seen before, I had discovered a 40 year old lost ship, I had fought a vicious pirate-lord, I had discovered a new form of flying mammal, but all that palled in comparison to meeting Kate's parents. Apparently, Miss Simpkins had arranged this due to our latest adventure both her blind eyes had magically healed and she had decided that Kate's parents needed to meet the "bad influence" that Kate had taken such a liking to.

This had all started when Miss Simpkins had decided to get some air after her evening nap about two weeks ago and found Kate and I kissing on the balcony of her apartment.

" What are you still doing spending your time with a ragamuffin like this?" she said to Kate while her face was as red as a tomato.

" Because I choose to and I happen to like this ragamuffin very much, thank you very much. So if you will excuse us we need to make up for lost time" Kate said with that mischievous look she always got when she decided she would do what she wanted no matter what was in her way.

And right then Kate made a large mistake in that she kissed me right on the lips right in front of Marjorie Simpkins. Well, instantly the meanest look I had ever seen her give anyone was multiplied by 10 and directed right at me as if it was me who had said and done those things. She then proceeded to give that same look to Kate and walked off muttering about how she would not put up with this.

Two days after that I was at the movie with Kate and I had no idea what was playing when she said there was something she needed to tell me.

" Hey Matty?" she said with her arms still draped around my shoulder

"Yeah" is said annoyed about the interruption.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," she said in a high falsetto voice

"Yeah, what is it?" I knew something bad was coming because the only time she used her high, cute, happy voice was either when she wanted me to do something or when she had done something bad.

"Well do you remember when I kissed you in front of Marjorie?" she said still continuing with the falsetto voice.

"Yeah" I said beginning to feel nervous.

"Well, she told my parents about us and they insisted on meeting you."

"What? Your parents are Upper class high society people and I'm just a new academy graduate waiting for his ship comes in."

Literally, in fact I had been waiting for the _Aurora_ to dock for 2 months now but she wasn't scheduled to come in for 2 weeks. I had been in contact with Captain Walken who said he would be happy to offer me a place aboard his ship as navigator until a more suitable position for me came up.

" It won't be so bad. Daddy is a very nice gentleman and my Mother… well we'll just have to work on you a little bit. I'll just have to give you some etiquette lessons and you'll be fine"

She said all this while she gave me the "puppy dog" eyes. I thought she was adorable and would have done anything she asked me when she looked like that but I didn't want her to know that.

" I don't know. When, would I have to meet them?" I asked still afraid.

" They'll be back in two weeks from Tokyo."

"And will that devil of a chaperone be there?" I asked dreading the worst.

" No, whenever they're home they dismiss her for the time."

" I'll do it on one exception."

"What?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"There must be plenty of breaks during our lessons for some of _this_" I said as I leaned and kissed her.

We broke apart and she said, " Well, of course. What kind of a teacher would I be if I didn't include _those_ kind of breaks?" she laughed as we began a "Bread" that would last the rest of the movie.

Well, two weeks and 10 break-filled etiquette lessons with Miss Kate De Vries later I was walking up the drive of Kate's apartment with her on my arm and was as nervous as a cloucat without wings.


	2. Introductions

Starclimber

Star Climber, Sequel to Skybreaker & Airborne

Disclaimer: I do not own these books or the characters

Chapter2: Introductions

The doorbell gave a whimsical ring when Kate pushed the button.

"You look great, Matt" Kate whispered to me, trying to calm my nerves.

"Thanks. So do you" I had finally shelled out and bought a new uniform from the academy with the 4 gold bricks I gained through the Hyperion. My sisters and mother had received some of it the then I had put some into saving and the rest I used on a birthday present for Kate because hers was just a few weeks away.

Just then I got the urge to bolt as we heard someone come to the door. I was steeling my nerves for the first meeting. The door opened and… I was saved because in the doorway stood a flimsy looking old butler.

"Right this way, please" he said in a raspy voice and ushered us into the house.

As we were following him through a myriad of hallways, he spoke. "Your parents were waiting for you two in the sitting room, Miss De Vries."

He led us to a door and when Kate stopped I did the same.

"Good luck, Young Sir," said the butler as he shuffled away.

"O.K. are you ready?" she asked.

"Let's go." I said before she stood on her toes to give me a kiss for luck.

The door opened soundlessly and we walked. There was a large man in a tuxedo standing by the hearth poking the fire. He had a brown beard, with flecks of gray flecked throughout it, following his jawbone up to his sideburns. He turned to look at me as Kate and I entered the room and I noticed that he had the same angled features as Kate did. Next to him in a soft-looking armchair sat an elegant women dressed in a blue dress with hair almost the same color as her daughter. She turned at the same time that the man did. A large smile split the man's face in two while the woman remained impassive.

"Hello, There my boy" he bellowed in a voice that practically shook the floors with its deepness. He crossed the room in 2 large strides and grasped my hand and began to shake it, hard. I blinked in surprise. Kate's father had just broken the rules of etiquette that Kate had deemed so precious.

"Hello, Sir" I said trying to be as courteous as possible as to impress Kate's mother who had not even rose.

"I'm so glad to meet you Kate's told me all about you through the telegrams she's sent. My name is James De Vries." He said as Kate's mother finally stood up and walked over slowly.

I took her hand and trying to be as polite as I could I said, "I'm delighted to meet you"

"It's good to finally meet the person my daughter has been spending so much time with" she said as she eyed me over with contempt.

"Lets get to Dinner," said her father as he began to walk away.

Well, Dinner was delicious and her father immediately delved into asking questions of my adventures which Kate and I told him all about and told some of his own. It turns out he was a soldier in the great rebellion in Greece. After being left there he made his way to Lionsgate city then to Britain and eventually flew home to Paris. When I told him that I was from Lionsgate city he went into great detail about why it was one of his favorite places to vacation. After watching her Husband and I talk for over an hour Kate's mother had barely spoken a word. A couple of times during dinner I would look over to Kate to see how I was doing and she would smile brilliantly at me and that would wipe away all my nervousness.

When her driver was taking me home I felt as if I weighed 10 pounds less.

"Oh my gosh, Matt you were great" said Kate as she turned sideways in her seat to look at me.

"So you think they liked me? I thought your mom seemed a little standoffish," I asked hoping for a good answer.

"Well I thought so, but I hoped it was just me" she said as her brow furrowed.

"Did I do anything wrong?" I asked.

"No" she said gazing up at me."I just think that she needs to get used to you that's all."

"O.k. I'm sure it will work out" I said sounding much less nervous than I felt.

"I don't know what it is" I continued " but just the thought of your parents makes me nervous."

"Mattie it's fine they like you I promise" she crooned as she pulled herself closer to me.

I suddenly became aware of every part of my body all at once. She leaned towards me and I kissed her. I swear no matter how many times we do that its always amazing. Just then we heard the cough of the driver. Could we ever get a minute alone!

When I finally made it to my bed I had the strangest dream. My dad was there with me flying like any other night but then we were in a strange place I had never seen. My father pointed and I turned around and saw the strangest airship I had ever seen. The nose, which came to a point, was aimed towards the heavens. Simultaneously my father disappeared and the strange ship took flight. As I looked towards the cockpit, which had rotated into view, I saw my dad manning the controls. I wanted to follow him but couldn't find a way to he got higher and higher until the ship was just a point in the sky. Then the ship flashed and was gone.


End file.
